1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an interface of a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to perform function of a display apparatus with a variety of functions using an interface that is easier and more intuitive to use, and a method for performing function of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for convergence apparatus, which integrates therein functions of a variety of individual apparatuses, have recently increased. For example, a smart phone provides a camera module which can be used to replace a digital camera, or a web browser that is similar to that of desktop computer. Smart phones also provide a variety of applications to perform functions of a digital frame, an electronic dictionary, an MP3 player, a scheduler, or email transmission and reception.
As the functions of the electronic apparatus become more complex, the need for easier and more intuitive user interface increases. This has to enable users to access various and complex functions of the electronic apparatus with increased ease.
One representative example of a user interface is a window-type interface. The window-type interface, which is adopted by most recent electronic apparatuses, implements user interactions through menu icons on a touch screen.
The window type interface executes a corresponding application in response to a touch inputted by a user on a menu icon displayed on the touch screen. This type of interface, however, has a shortcoming. That is, the size is limited due to limited screen size, and the number of menu icons that can be displayed on a screen is also limited to ensure that the menu icons are identifiable. However, the number of menu icons increases as the electronic apparatus provides more functionality. When there are many menu icons to be displayed, the menu icons can be divided into several screens. However, a user may have difficulty of executing the intended function, as he has to switch between screens until he finally locates the menu icon of the intended function.
Meanwhile, a visually-impaired user may have particular difficulty using this type of interface whose use is not based on physical stroke keys, because the interface lacks a braille system. Accordingly, a consideration is required for those who are visually-impaired to separately design interface for them to use a display apparatus.
For example, a method is necessary, which can execute functions of the display with the use of an interface that is more intuitive to use on the display apparatus with complex functions, and that takes users with impaired vision into consideration.